swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rifle
Rifles are ranged weapons employed by Riflemen, Bounty Hunters, and Squad Leaders to attack from a very long range, much further than pistols and carbines. This range comes at a cost, though, as rifles greatly hinder a player's movement speed when equipped; this hindrance is much more severe than a pistol's or carbine's, and is especially slow when compared to that of any melee weapon. Rate of fire and accuracy with rifle weapons are determined by the Rifle Speed and Rifle Accuracy mods, in addition to generic speed and accuracy modifiers. All rifles have a SAC cap of 82. Crafted NGE Crafted Rifle Table See discussion on how max damage was calculated. This is not complete yet. Keep in mind that there are looted versions of all these with different CL requirements and damage stats. Name CL RP Primary Damage Type Max Damage Range Elemental Damage Type Max Elemental Damage Range CDEF Rifle 1 Energy 19-38 35m Lighting Rifle 48 Bounty Hunter Energy 205-410 Electricity ? 65m E11 Rifle 56 Energy 250-500 45m Beam Rifle 64 Energy 295-590 Heat ? 65m Light Lightning Rifle 64 Bounty Hunter Energy 293-586 Electricity ? 65m Tusken Rifle 72 Kinetic 340-680 65m Light Laser Rifle 72 Energy 337-674 65m Jawa Ion Rifle 80 Energy 400-800 Electricity ? 65m Advanced Laser Rifle One of several master elite rifles available. Pre-CU Laser Rifles were converted to Advanced Laser Rifles. * Combat Level: 80 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 762 * Schematic Assault Bowcaster An advanced rifle that only Wookiees can equip. Pre-CU Bowcasters were converted to Assault Bowcasters. Assault Bowcastors were used heavily during the last days of the Clone Wars and some of them from that period are being used today. Wookiee Freedom Fighters and Alliance members use this weapon the most. * Combat Level: 54 * Species requirement: Wookiee * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 1184.5 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: 28.75% * Schematic Beam Rifle A mid-level rifle with Heat elemental damage. * Combat Level: 30 * Damage Type: Energy/Heat * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: ?? ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: 34.5% * Schematic Berserker Rifle Rare rifle requiring a schematic and barrel from the Corellian Corvette instanced dungeon. * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 887.8 ** Speed: 1.95 ** Wound chance: 40.25% * Schematic CDEF Rifle A newbie-level rifle that all characters are certified for. Worth only to get a higher combat level in order to equip a better weapon. An ancient model that the BlasTech company based the DL20 off of. * Combat Level: 1 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-35m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: ?? ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic Converted SG82 Rifle This odd-looking rifle is an intermediate step between the DLT20A and the standard SG82. * Combat Level: 24 * Skill Required: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-40m * Schematic DLT20 Rifle The DLT20 looks exactly like the CDEF, but with greater damage and range. A typical BlasTech rifle, used by almost everyone in the galaxy for hunting to killing the enemy. * Combat Level: 5 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-40m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 120.75 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: 13.8% * Schematic DLT20a Rifle An upgraded version of the DLT20 Rifle. Again, greater damage and range. This Rifle is the Imperial Make and is found being carried by Imperial Marksmen and Sandtroopers. Or from deep poachers on the third level of the ryyatt trail. * Combat Level: 64 ** Base: * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-45m * Dmg: 234-576 ** Base: * Schematic E11 Rifle An E11 Carbine with a modified stock that has been tuned to Rifle setting. Moderate damage, but still limited by range. Before the introduction of the E11 Mark II Carbine, these rifles were used more and considered much more lethal compared thanks to the scope and improved accuracy, as well as a bigger blaster pack clip. * Combat Level: 22 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-45m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 592.25 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic Heavy Lightning Rifle High-level rifle, usually better than the other high-level rifles due to the added Electricity elemental damage. * Combat Level: 88 * Certified at: Master Bounty Hunter * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 820 ** Max elemental: 20 * Schematic Jawa Ion Rifle The most poweful rifle that has Electricity elemental damage. Cobbled together by the Jawa's from all sort of weapon parts mainly to defend themselves against Tusken Raiders and keep their Droids in line. * Combat Level: 80 * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 762 ** Max elemental: 19 * Schematic Light Bowcaster A basic rifle with very limited range that only Wookiees can equip. These Bowcastors are given to a Wookiee once the child is old enough to hunt. * Combat Level: 1 * Species requirement: Wookiee * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-30m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 97.75 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: 49.75% * Schematic Light Laser Rifle A mid-level rifle with long range. A typical weapon used by more of the Galaxy from Hunters to Scouttroopers. * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: ?? ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: 28.75% * Schematic Lightning Rifle Low-level rifle, good for starting an elite combat profession. * Combat Level: 14 * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: ?? ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic Light Lightning Cannon Ideal rifle for going up the Bounty Rifles branch. * Combat Level: 30 * Certified At: Novice Bounty Hunter * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: ?? ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic Recon Bowcaster An improvement over the Light Bowcaster. Excellent range for combat level requirement. Only Wookiees may equip it. Recon Bowcastors can be taken apart and put together for easy storage, Rebellion Wookiee hero Chewbacca used his own Bowcastor whenever he could and always carried his around along with it's ammo in his bandoliers. * Combat Level: 10 * Species requirement: Wookiee * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 140 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic SG82 Rifle An odd-looking rifle that is an upgrade from the DLT20A, but with a slightly closer range. * Combat Level: 32 * Skill Required: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-40m * Schematic Spraystick An odd weapon shaped more like a macetube. It is said that the Spraystick is a Bothan Invention to use for self defense in case they are discovered or for Assassination, which explains it's rifle like range. * Combat Level: 14 * Certified At: Novice Rifleman * Damage Type: Kinetic/Heat * Range: 0-65 * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 322 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic T21 Rifle A high-level rifle favourted by Rifleman Marksmen and Stormtroopers of the Empire, though the size of a typical Commando weapon this rifle can do as much damage and has a surprisingly fast rate of fire. * Combat Level: 80 * Certified at: none * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 762 * Schematic Tenloss DXR-6b Rifle The DXR-6b, A.K.A. the Disruptor, is a good rifle in PvP against melee, because of the better range mods. * Combat Level: 40 * Certified At: Master Rifleman * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: ?? ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic Trandoshan Hunter's Rifle Mark 1-B The Trandoshan Hunter's Rifle Barrel is looted from Trandoshan Avatar Guards on the Platform or in the House in Keren from the Secret of the Syren Quest (part 3.2). * Combat Level: 80 * Skill Required: ??? * Damage Type: Energy * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 1184 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic from (Avatar platform cells quest) It seems that this schematic has an infinite number of use at the moment. Tusken Rifle The Kinetic damage ranged weapon of choice for Master Commandos. Cobbled together from metal scrap scavenged from the Dune Sea, These Rifles fire the anciet slug projectile instead of the usual Tibanna Gas powered laser bolt. It's a Tusken Raiders second choice of weapon compared with the Gaffi Stick. * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 887.8 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: 13.8% * Schematic Quest Rewards and Loot These rifles are either dropped by creatures and NPCs, or given as rewards for completing quests. Stats on these weapons are almost always random and generally reflect the CL of the weapon. AK-Prime Rifle CY-M Ink Rifle Commander LD-1 Rifle CorSec E-11 Rifle Bio-Link Required?: Yes CL Required: 20 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 0.8 *'Damage:' 146-291 *'Base DPS:' 272 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-64m How to obtain: Quest reward for completion of Find out what the Rogue CorSec are Doing. Covert Retaliation The weapon known as the Covert Retaliation is a specially designed rifle that Bounty Hunters use when capture is not an option with their prey. It is lightweight, easily portable, and extremely deadly. Grants Melee Defense +10, General Ranged Accuracy +7 and Ranged Defense +8. * Combat Level: 54-80 * Certified At: Master Bounty Hunter * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-60m * Damage: 328-657 * SAC: 100 * Bio Link: No * Melee defense +10 * General Ranged Accuracy +7 * Ranged Defense +8 Coynite Disruptor Rifle Quest reward for A History Lesson, Part II Quest on Mustafar. A rifle that creates a disruption effect being initiated with the target that causes the vaporization of the body tissues. The quality of this weapon prevents it from being altered in any way by a smuggler or attaching power-ups. There are also versions that can be made in the Chu-gon Dar cube that have much higher damage. For combinations, visit this site: http://www.thedutchmarines.nl/SWG/index.php. * Condition: 1000 * Bio Link: Yes * Combat Level: 88 * Certified at: None * General Ranged Accuracy: +9 * Damage: 518-1035 * Damage Type: Energy * Elemental Damage: 11 * Elemental Damage Type: Electricity * Accuracy Bonus: 10 * Range : 0-64m * Effect Name: Coyn Acid Shock - Your weapon will automatically execute the Freeze Spike effect. * No schematic (quest reward) Darklighter's SG-82 Bio-Link Required?: No CL Required: 14 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 0.8 *'Damage:' 80-160 *'Base DPS:' 150 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-64m How to obtain: Quest reward from Darklighter Cache. Notes: This item is No-Trade Darksting Assassin A high-level rifle dropped by N-K "Necrosis" in the Myyydril Caverns. Sports a very small range and a +15 Rifle Accuracy mod. * Combat Level: 54 * Certified At: Master Marksman * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-25m Dawnsorrow Rifle A looted weapon from the N-K "Necrosis" in the Myyydril Caverns on Kashyyyk. Grants General Ranged Accuracy +8 and General Ranged Speed +10. * Combat Level: 80 * Certified At: Officer * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-60m DC15 Rifle An old blaster rifle used by the Republic troopers in the Clone Wars. Reward weapon from the Boba Fett Clone Relics quest: Boba's Quest. * Combat Level: 80 * Required Profession: None * Damage Type: Energy * Damage: 342 - 685 * Range: 0-60m * Bio Link: NO Disruptor Rifle This weapon is created in the Chu-Gon Dar Cube and is a weaker version of the Coynite Disruptor Rifle. * Combat Level: 88 * Required Profession: None * Skill Mods: ** Precision: 10 * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 400 - 800 ** Elemental Type: Electricity ** Elemental Damage: 9 * Other Stats: ** Range : 0-64m ** No Schematic (Cube Creation) Doombringer DP-23 Looted from a Doombringer droid. * Bio Link: Yes * Combat Level: 88 * Required Profession: Bounty Hunter * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 514 - 1027 ** DPS : 962 * Other Stats: ** Range : 0-64m * No schematic. DP-23 Rifle Quest reward for Unlocking the Secrets Quest on Mustafar. A blaster rifle similar looking to the one used by Republic troopers in the Clone Wars. This model has a power cell alteration that would be considered too risky to be used by Imperial troops. Favored by Bounty Hunters throughout the universe. * Bio Link: Yes * Combat Level: 88 * Required Profession: Bounty Hunter * Skill Mods: ** Precision: 11 * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 410 - 820 * Other Stats: ** Range : 0-64m * No schematic (quest reward) EZ Strike E-11 Rifle Skill Mods: *Precision +10 Bio-Link Required?: No CL Required: 50 Required Profession: Commando Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 0.8 *'Damage:' 326-600 *'Base DPS:' 578 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-64m Notes: This item is No-Trade. How to obtain: Profession gift at Commando Expertise II Ewok Crossbow A rare loot from Ewok Donkuwah. * Combat Level: 1 * Damage Type: Energy ** Damage: 77 - 126 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-64m * Bio Link: No Fallann Hyper-Rifle Quest reward for completing Sordaan Xris' final hunting wager in Bocctyyy. A typical Bounty Hunter and Black Sun weapon, Jango Fett's Apprentice Zam Wessel enjoyed using this type of Rifle on her victims while doing her work. * Combat Level: 80 * Skill Required: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Kinetic ** Damage: 379 - 758 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-65m HK-47 Disruptor LD-1 Rifle A high-range rifle with Kinetic damage given to Exemplars of the Outcast Society. * Combat Level: 80 * Skill Required: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Kinetic ** Damage: 379 - 758 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-65m Lithitanium Rifle Special reward for completing a quest given by Victor Visalis when he is the Mayor of Bestine, Tatooine. Also lootable from Jantas on Dantooine. * Combat Level: 40-65 (depending on looted lvl of creature) * Damage Type: Kinetic * Damage: 136-640 (may vary depending on lvl) * Range: 0-75 Nullifier X A variation on the Berserker Rifle. Looted from N-K "Necrosis". Includes Rifle Speed +10. * Combat Level: 54 * Certified At: Master Rifleman * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-55m Nak'tra Crystal Rifle Looted from Nefarious a powerful Urnsori'is arachne in the Myyydril Caverns. * Combat Level: 80 * Required Profession : none. * Skill mods: ** General Ranged Accuracy +10. ** Rifle Speed +6. * Damage: ** Damage Type: Energy ** Damage: 246-572 * Range: 0-64m Proton Rifle A powerful high-level rifle, with higher ability cost. N-K "Necrosis" loot. Uses Heavy Weapon Speed and Heavy Weapon Accuracy skill mods, and includes +10 bonuses to each. * Combat Level: 80 * Profession: Commando * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 342 - 684 * Range: 0-65m Taskmaster Gauss Rifle Bio-Link Required?: Yes CL Required: 88 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 0.8 *'Damage:' 500-1000 *'Base DPS:' 937 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-64m How to obtain: Looted from HK-Taskmaster Tusken King Rifle The ancient long-rifle of a dreaded Tusken King who plagued the first settlers in Bestine for many cycles. Obtained by completing the Borvo the Hutt Quest in the cantina of Moenia, Naboo, and is required to start the Darklighter's Estate Quest. * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: 10 - 10 Kinetic * Range: 0-10m Trandoshan Hunting Rifle A quest reward from Kachirho on Kashyyyk. Quest starts with Boshaz in the first slaver's camp. It is part of the Avatar Platform quests. Created since the Blockage of Kashyyyk by the Trandoshans to combat the fire from Heavy Bowcasters. Required CL: 88 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 0.8 *'Damage:' 475-950 *'Base DPS:' 890 Range: 0-65m Bio Link: Yes Trandoshan Laser Rifle Looted from Blackscales on the Avatar Platform. * Combat Level: 80 * Skill Required: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 377 - 755 * Range: 0 - 65m Vershyi Sharpshooter The Vershyi Corporation is famed for it's long range weapons development teams. They have prefected many scopes over the years for military use, but the Sharpshooter combines the best they have to offer in barrels, power output, and scope, resulting in a deadly long range weapon that has few competitors. * Combat Level: 64 * Skill Required: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 197 - 440 * Range: 0-60m Random Loot Drops These rifles can be looted from enemies of approximately the same level as their certification. Please note that these listed weapon's stats are always the same, unlike some other randomly looted weapons that have the exact same CL as the enemy that dropped them and have completely random stats. You can tell the difference between these two types of looted weapon by looking at their names - the ones that have the same stats each time have something such as "Modified", "Converted", or "Adjusted" in their names. Variant Loot Quick Reference Table Name CL Primary Damage Type Max Damage Range Range Adjusted CDEF Rifle 10 Energy 38-75 64m Converted SG-82 Rifle 20 Energy 93-185 64m Modified DLT-20 Rifle 30 Energy 120-240 64m DLT-20 Rifle Variant 40 Energy 150-300 64m Retrofitted E-11 Rifle 50 Energy 208-415 64m Adjusted Tusken Rifle 60 Energy 263-525 64m Converted T-21 Rifle 70 Energy 323-645 64m Modified T-21 Rifle 80 Energy 381-762 64m Converted T-21 Rifle * Combat Level: 70 * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 323 - 645 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-64m Modified T-21 Rifle * Combat Level: 80 * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 381 - 762 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-64m Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons